


A Wife's Birthday Wrath

by Miratriarch



Series: Holidays in Konoha [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miratriarch/pseuds/Miratriarch
Summary: Everything started when Naruto was so convinced that he, in no way, would miss another birthday of his family members, much less if it was his wife’s, while Hinata on the other hand, didn’t think twice of it and voiced it out-loud that he would. Hence they’d bet on it. Now, Hinata was wearing a short red Santa dress and white socks… someone shoot her already. / Written for Hinataweek2018 - day 7, 6 & 3 / Uzumaki family+Kawaki / Implied BoruSara and InoHima.





	A Wife's Birthday Wrath

_December 26 th_

“Oh, c’mon Hinata. I’ll be here, I promise you that.” The blond jinchuriki exclaimed for the nth time, trying to convince his wife that he, in no way, would miss her upcoming birthday.

“Sure, Naruto.” came the exact same answer that made Naruto want to give up… yeah right. Him and giving up in one sentence.

“Hinata, listen to me. I already said that –”

“Why don’t you guys make a bet?” Kawaki, the twenty-three years old adopted child of the Uzumaki household said from where he was sitting on the far end of the couch, being shown some art pieces by a nineteen years old Himawari.

“A bet?” the couple said in unison.

“Yeah,” he nodded his head. “Hima, don’t you have that Christmas dress somewhere? The one that was too big for you?”

The addressed young lady opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. She only looked at her parents with narrowed eyes, as if assessing a few options in her mind. She smirked and glanced toward Kawaki. “Bro,” she began, patting his upper arm lightly. “You’re a genius.”

“What do you mean by that young lady?” her mother inquired with a raise of her fine eyebrows.

“Eh,” the girl that had inherited the Hyuga genes batted her eyelashes cutely. “I meant that you could make a bet for Daddy’s… situation.” She almost spat at the word, not wanting to bring in unwanted memories of bad birthdays.

“I don’t understand ‘ttebayo.” The – soon to renounce his position – Hokage spoke in his usual, loud voice.

Himawari and Kawaki sighed at the two. “Long story short. Mommy,” she faced the Hyuga princess. “if Daddy doesn’t keep his promise, he won’t be able to eat ramen for a week.”

Hinata heard her children’s father take in a sharp breath of fear and turning to look at him, she saw his features pale drastically at her daughter’s suggestion. She almost felt pity for him. Ramen in this house was like a… very controversial topic. If you don’t believe her just check out their “No Ramen No Life” poster hanging on their wall at the front door.

“But,” Hima’s voice jolted her away from her thoughts. “If you do come for Mommy’s birthday, even though she’s so convinced that you won’t… she’ll have to wear my sexy Christmas dress for the entire evening. It’ll fit her perfectly.”

Silence…

Adjusting…

Processing…

“W-w-what?” Hinata’s white eyes widened at what her daughter was saying. Even her old stuttering habits were reappearing apparently. “I-I’m turning 40, Himawari.” She said after regaining her composure. She was a mother of three for crying out loud… four if she counted her husband’s childish demeanors. “Plus, I… I can’t go and see how Boruto is doing in that outfit of yours.” She tried to rationalize to no avail. It aggravated her how her husband was just standing there by her side… probably too busy replaying the ‘No ramen for a week’ threat over and over.

“Oh please,” Himawari crooked. “Me and Kawaki can go and keep big bro company, no problem. Right, Kawaki?” she looked at the young man over her shoulder. He nodded. “Sure,” he said. “I can carry him over here too, if you want.”

“Yeah.” Himawari beamed happily, clasping her hands together. “So what do you say?” she addressed her parents.

Hinata sighed and rose off her couch. “Fine by me.” she said before faking a yawn. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have a beauty sleep to catch.”

“I’m coming too ‘ttebayo.” Her husband rose as well and followed on her tow.

Himawari began humming a melody as she rummaged through  the drawings she’d been showing to Kawaki before all that drama began. There really wasn’t much to look at. They were all sketches of Sarada with the Hokage cloak and hat that Boruto wanted to give to his girlfriend as a gift for the New Year’s.

She smirked.

As if she and Inojin would allow it and miss such a great opportunity.

“I’m going to sleep.” Kawaki said as he got off the couch, leaving Hima alone. The girl winked at him and took her phone out, probably texting with her boyfriend.

Kawaki saw the door to his foster parents’ room open. Father Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed, while a shower noise was running inside the bath. Kawaki couldn’t help but blush briefly.

He closed the door silently and went to his own little space, where sleep was quick to claim him.

Naruto on the other hand made a quick work of undressing himself and going under the covers, the lamp still lit by the bedside. His wife got out of the bath, already wrapped by her mint blue-colored bathrobe and drying her shoulder-length navy blue hair.

All this happened under Naruto’s warm blue gaze that Hinata was more than aware of being on the receiving end of.

She dried her hair as well as she could and proceeded to apply cream on her face and hands.

She put another dried towel over her pillow so not to wet the pretty fabric and entered under the covers as well, turning her back toward the blond man, without uttering a single word… not even a ‘good night’… for the first five seconds that is.

“So… I was thinking that–” Naruto began.

“Whatever happens tomorrow,” Hinata cut him off unexpectedly. “I’m the only one who’ll be at a loss.” She told him, still letting him face her back. “If you can’t make it, I’ll miss you. If you can, I’ll never live that dress down.”

Naruto was silent for a short time and then he chuckled and moved toward his wife, his hand sliding through her curvy waist. “Then you’ll never be able to live it down, and I will never be able to forget your flustered face.”

Hinata giggled, despite it all. She gave off a cute snort, covering his sun-kissed hand with her ivory one. “Sakura was right.” she said. “You _are_ an idiot.”

“Of course she was ‘ttebayo.” Naruto agreed. “But I’m only your idiot now, sorry for that.”

“Sure, sure.” Hinata muttered. “Let’s sleep now.” She smiled and closed her eyes. There was no time for her to feel sad… life had given her the best family she could wish for.

_December 27 th_

“You bastard. That hurt.” A grownup Boruto shouted on his foster brother’s face when he dumped him on the couch.

Hinata sighed from where she was at the kitchen, beginning to prepare today’s feast.

“Yeah. It should.” Kawaki replied. “That was what I was trying to achieve.”

“Really?” he asked sarcastically.

Hinata wasn’t there to see it, but she was sure that the two were having a glaring contest by now. She sighed again, setting only four glasses for the drinks aside.

Naruto had gone to the Hokage tower as per usual. Shikamaru had called him, saying that he needed to spend more time training Sarada on her duties, since she would take over soon.

Hinata alone would be busy if not for today being her birthday. All kunoichis were to help on the preparations for the New Year’s Eve on the 31st. Normally, she would be free on such an important day for her family as well. Things like the meal, the cake, and the drinks would usually be prepared by Boruto and Himawari, and sometimes Kawaki would help too, if not for him setting the kitchen on fire. Kitchen and Kawaki simply hated each other. Period!

“Where is that old man anyway?” Hinata heard Boruto ask his brother. “Hokage tower!” came the simple reply. They talked about other things after that, but Hinata could not hear them any longer. She put her mind to her current work instead… trying not to burn the food while her thoughts were roaming elsewhere.

Of course she wanted Naruto to be there and celebrate her birthday with all of them. And truth be told… she didn’t care if she would wear that dress either, if she were to lose the bet that is. She only kidded around but now she was a grown-up woman. Things like getting flustered and stuttering and having problems with two sentences were past her for years now. After some time Kawaki came over to her, saying that Boruto wanted to eat the leftovers from Christmas.

A few hours passed and Hinata had all the things already set on the table. Her cooked meal had nothing on some fancy restaurant food if the smell told them anything. Then, she continued on decorating her cake for _her own birthday_. It was weird somehow, baking your own cake, but she wasn’t the only one who was going to eat it anyway.

“The food is ready.” she called. She heard her kids continue their conversation as if nothing had happened. Well… she was not going to repeat herself. She peeked in the living room. Himawari was showing Boruto her sketches of a Sarada art piece that Boruto had requested out of her and her boyfriend, Inojin. “Kids!” Hinata began in a low voice. She sensed the atmosphere in the room chill at the sight of her. “Don’t make me activate my Byakugan. Come and eat.”

“Yes, mom.” Boruto plucked up the courage to answer. They sat at the table, Hinata and Himawari on one side, while Kawaki helped Boruto sit on his chair and he took the one next to him.

“Why are there only four glasses?” Boruto inquired.

Hinata snorted. “Because Boruto, there are only four people at the table.”

“Who’s the one behind you then?” came his answer-like question. Hinata felt her husband’s hand snake around her and enveloping her in a hug from behind. “I think it’s time for you to change ‘ttebayo.” He said. The woman saw her kids’ faces smirk at her… they’d known something, she was sure now. “Or are you chickening out?”

Hinata gave off an amused hum, as she rose up from the chair. “You asked for it.” she said shortly. She left them, while Naruto got rid of his Hokage cloak. “Thanks kids.” he addressed them, sitting down at the head of the table. Himawari got up from her chair to bring another glass for her dad. “Here, daddy.” she put the glass down in front of him and proceeded to fill it with red wine, same as all the other glasses on the table.

“It’s nothing.” Kawaki answered him, barely containing himself from taking a sip. “It’s Hima who did all the work.” The addressed young woman winked at him.

“How is your injury by the way?” Naruto asked his blond look-alike son. “Better ‘ttebasa.” He said. “I went to see aunt Sakura for a check-up today. She said that I’ll be able to attend the New Year’s festivities if I don’t do something that will anger Sarada for three days.”

“It must be hard to do ‘ttebayo.” Naruto snickered. “I remember when I used to – Oh God!” He exclaimed when his blue eyes fell on the walking figure of his wife. Her drool-worthy, curvy legs covered with white socks above the knees, combined with red boots and the red Santa dress. She had worn a flower crown made of white lilies and her Uzumaki symbol necklace shone on her neck. Hinata took a handkerchief from her pocket and offered it to him as she sat on the table. “Here,” she said to her spaced-out husband. “it’s for your nose.”

Naruto didn’t know how he was able to eat her delicious meal without choking. He didn’t – for a single second – remove his burning gaze from his wife. Himawari rose from the table for a second time that day, and went to the kitchen to take her mother’s birthday cake, the number _40_ decorated with chocolate pieces. She wondered for a moment as to why hadn’t she put candles over it.

“Here comes the cake.” She called happily as she put it in the middle of the dining table.

“Oh,” Naruto pulled himself together as he glanced toward the delicious-looking cake. “Why aren’t there any candles? Don’t you want to make any wishes?”

Hinata smiled and gave off a small shrug. “What can I wish for at this age? My kids are here and well.” She extended her hand to squeeze his. “My husband is here too.”

“Get a room.” The kids said.

“Wear that dress more often.” Naruto said at the same time.

Hinata sighed and rose slowly from her chair, putting both of her hands on the table. “Now listen here you.” She began, her – normally – sweet voice feeling as cold as ice. The boys sunk in their chairs when the pissed woman looked at them, her Byakugan already activated. “You might have gotten taller than me.” she began. “But I still stand above you.” The boys nodded their heads quickly. “And you,” this time it was the Kyubi Jinchuriki who sunk. “You might be the leader of this village.” _She looks as scary as ever!_ Naruto thought as he swallowed under her gaze. “But you better not forget that I’m the leader of this house. Understand?”

He followed the kids’ example and nodded his head. Why was he surrounded with scary women everywhere he went ‘ttebayo? Hinata took her seat again and proceeded to take a sip of her red wine. After a few moment of deep silence that followed she decided to break it by saying sweetly to all the members of her family. “Thank you for being here.”

Naruto took her hand and squeezed it for the second time. “Thank you for caring for us. Happy birthday, Hinata.”

Obviously, as anyone could guess, Hinata blushed, feeling flustered, as if the beverages had finally let her free, and she wasn’t even drunk. Of course, she hadn’t put candles on that cake that they had yet to taste. Her whole life was complete. Her loved ones were all beside her. There was nothing else she could possibly wish for.


End file.
